The dojo and life are two different things
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: Inuyasha gets expelled from school so at Miroku's request Sesshoumaru sign's Inuyasha up to the town dojo. But it might not be that bad. KogaInuyasha
1. Big trouble!

Author's note: This story is really old. I originally posted it on a site called The original sucks. It was one of my first fanfics. If you're reading this and have read it before don't say I stole the story. I'm redoing it.

I don't own Inuyasha.

Terms to know.

Dojo- The name of a karate school.

Inuyasha sat down on the roof of his school. He was supposed to be in History but the sophomore didn't care. He had already skipped history two times earlier this week. Why should he bother to go at all? Inuyasha looked down at the ground three stories under him. Hiten was there. The stupid thunder demon that never got the message. Inuyasha smirked. His older brother Sesshoumaru had grounded him three days ago; this would be a good way to blow off steam.

"Haiyou! Where the fuck are you! I'm kickin your ass today!" Hiten yelled. Inuyasha knew that Hiten was talking about him. Inuyasha was the only half-breed in the school. Inuyasha jumped down from the roof.

"Ready to end up in the ER?" Inuyasha asked from behind his rival. Hiten spun around just as Inuyasha's fist connected with his jaw. Inuyasha kicked Hiten in the stomach sending Hiten flying into one of the outside lunch tables. "Call me Haiyou again, and I'll shoot you mother fucker!" Inuyasha yelled as Hiten ran from him.

Inuyasha sat on one of the tables. He didn't care if one of the teachers found him outside. What were they gonna do? Call his brother? It didn't matter to him. He could care less. Nothing ever happened to Inuyasha. It's not like he could get in jail. Sesshoumaru was a millionaire. He'd be bailed out.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha turned his head. It was Miroku, his best friend. Well….his only friend. Miroku stopped running when he reached Inuyasha. He stared at the ground near Inuyasha, there was blood near Inuyasha, most likely Hiten's. "Inuyasha, did you beat up Hiten?"

"Keh, he started it." Inuyasha answered. He knew what was coming. Miroku's lecture.

"Inuyasha, everyone gets angry. That does not mean you should beat people up. You need to learn to control your anger or express it in another way. You are going to get in trouble when Sesshoumaru gets a call from the school." Miroku thought for a minute. "I know, you can join the dojo I go to."

Inuyasha snorted. "Fat chance. There's no way I'm going to another school. I don't care what it's for."

Miroku sighed. "One of these days you are going to get expelled."

"Inuyasha Tosio! Report to the principal's office at once!" Both boys heard the overcom say.

"Not again, can't you stay out of there for at least two days?" Miroku asked.

"It's not my fault the old witch doesn't have anything better to do then get on my case." Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha went inside the school towards the main office. His reputation put him in that office loads of times. Each time he would get yelled at, by the principal Tsubaki. Inuyasha knew the witch couldn't do anything to him. Inuyasha walked through the office doors.

"Go in, she wants to see you." Kagura, the secretary told him. Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice.

He walked into the office. Sesshoumaru was sitting down across from Tsubaki's desk. He looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha could see this was not good. Sesshoumaru was ticked.

"Go get your things." Sesshoumaru's voice was low, Inuyasha didn't like the tone he used. He did what he was told without fighting. When Inuyasha got back Sesshoumaru was standing outside the office doors. "We're leaving."

"Why, it's not like you to pull me out of school." Inuyasha barked.

"I did not pull you out of school Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha didn't understand.

"You've been expelled." Sesshoumaru answered. "I got a call telling me to pick you up from school because you were no longer allowed." Inuyasha's face paled. Now he knew he'd messed up. Inuyasha got in the car without being told. The ride home was silent, Inuyasha was too ashamed of him self to talk and Sesshoumaru was too angry.

"Go to your room. I'll call you down when I know what to do with you." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha when they entered the house.


	2. Class 1

Little bit of fourth move spoiler.

Terms to know

Gi-Karate uniform.

Sensei-Teacher

Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat on top of his bed. He never meant to get kicked out of school. He didn't think beating up Hiten would have caused that. It was something he did almost everyday. He didn't think much of it. Downstairs Sesshoumaru held his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do anymore. Inuyasha stepped over the line this time. Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't sign Inuyasha up to another school because he would get expelled again. The phone rang three times then Sesshoumaru picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha got expelled didn't he?"

"Yes Miroku he did. But how?"

"Inuyasha wasn't in gym. That's the only class he actually goes to." Miroku answered.

"I don't know what to do with him." Sesshoumaru confessed.

"I have an idea." Miroku stated.

"Talk."

"Sign him up to my dojo. It will teach him how to control himself."

"That's not a bad idea." Sesshoumaru admitted.

"Well, I got to go. Mushin's finished with dinner."

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone. If he signed Inuyasha up at a dojo it would teach him how to control himself. No only that but it would give Inuyasha something to do. He had become a punk ever since _that_ happened.

"Inuyasha, come down here."

Inuyasha walked down the stairs like Sesshoumaru just gave him the death sentence and he only had a day to live.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru snapped his head to look at his younger brother. "Don't use that tone with me. Understand?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered. He knew what Sesshoumaru meant.

"Tomorrow you will be attending the town's dojo. Hopefully it will teach you how to control yourself."

"What? I get kicked out of school so send me to another one?" Inuyasha yelled.

"If you don't go I'll kick you out." Sesshoumaru warned. Inuyasha froze, everything froze at that moment.

"Would, you really kick me out Sess?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru knew he was afraid, that was when he would ever be called Sess or Sesshy.

"Are you going to go?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded his head.

Inuyasha laid down on his bed.

"Chi chi wa awareta arasaki no te wa mamori no te.

Ha ha wa awareta hetto no te aru wa hagukumi no tame

Ryou oe awase tobira wo hiraki

Guren no naka ni nare wo kaesu

Na ga kora wo hikari to nartte mamorikamae

Mamori-kamae-ee"

Sesshoumaru listened to his brother's song. He knew what every word meant. His brother truly was a half-breed. Sesshoumaru had not heard him sing the song of separation in years. The last time he heard him sing it was at their father's funeral.

"Father once told me, youki are the hand that protects.

Mother once told me, humans are the hand that nurtures.

When the two hands join, the doors will open. Thou will be

Released from the crimson flame.

We the children are the light that defends."

Sesshoumaru translated the song, like he always did when Inuyasha sang it. It held no meaning to him. The meaning was great to Inuyasha though. Sesshoumaru knew why Inuyasha sang it, he couldn't sleep.

"What does it mean Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha woke up and took a shower. After he got dressed he walked downstairs into the kitchen. Inuyasha saw a note on the table and picked it up.

_Little brother,_

_Your class is at four p.m. Your uniform is on my bed. Don't try to skip this. I'm calling the Dojo to make sure you got there._

_Sesshoumaru_

"Great, I can't even skip when he's not here." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. The last thing he wanted was to get in more trouble. He sat down and watched TV. Then he would call Miroku when school was over.

"This just sucks. What the fuck can I do anyway? I'll find someway or another to cut the fuckin class."

Inuyasha laid on the couch and fell asleep. There wasn't anything else he could do. Inuyasha must have been asleep for a few hours because the next thing he knew he woke up to the phone ringing.

"Yah?" Inuyasha answered.

"Great job doofus. This is the worst thing that you've ever done!"

"Miroku stop getting on my case!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, someone needs to. I just got suck with the job ever since…"

"Shut up! Don't you even say it!" Inuyasha cut in.

"You're right, I'm sorry Inuyasha. That was out of line. Look, are you ready for class?" Miroku asked.

"No, why should I be?"

"Well then bring a bag with your uniform in it. You can change in the locker rooms." Miroku explained.

"How long have I got?" Inuyasha asked.

"Twenty minutes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Inuyasha hung up the phone and ran upstairs to his room. "He grabbed a bag from the closet and ran across the hall to his brother's room. "Damn Miroku!" He shoved the uniform and the belt into his bag then grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

'Great, just great. Where is this place anyway?' Inuyasha was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he bumped into someone.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku standing there in a white uniform that matched the one in his bag. Miroku pulled him off the ground.

"I came to get you. Come on." He followed Miroku down ten blocks, before they stopped at a small two-story building that was painted green.

The boys went inside. Miroku took of his shoes but Inuyasha didn't. Miroku just sighed. He didn't want to deal with arguing with Inuyasha right now. He was too tired of doing it.

"The locker rooms are at the end of the hallway. The dojo is in this room. Put your Gi on then I'll introduce you to Sensei. "

Inuyasha walked into the locker room and put Gi on. He didn't see any real point in any of this though. Ever since it happened he wanted to be dead. He walked into the room Miroku told him to then leaned against the wall. Inuyasha spotted Miroku talking to a guy that looked a little older then himself. The guy had long brown hair tied into a ponytail at the top of his head. The guy was a wolf youki Inuyasha knew that. He even had a tail, and blue eyes that shined like the sky. Inuyasha shook his head. That's what men are supposed to think about women. The uniform he wore was the same as Inuyasha's and Miroku's but Miroku's belt was green and the other guy's was black.

Miroku spotted Inuyasha and walked up to him. The other guy followed.

"Inuyasha, this is Sensei, Sensei this is my friend Inuyasha, the one I was telling you about."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. This **kid was his teacher?**

"Miroku told me a lot about Inuyasha, so did your brother Sesshoumaru. Hopefully being here will help you control yourself." Sensei bowed and walked away.

"Ha ha, nice joke Miroku." Inuyasha remarked.

"Inuyasha, he really is our Sensei." Miroku explained.

"He couldn't be five years older then me!"

"But he's been studying karate his whole life. Sensei is a second degree black belt." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Ok, everyone line up and do ten pushups." Sensei announced. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Everyone up." (In my karate class my sensei does say it in Japanese. I'm just too lazy to write the numbers down that way.)

Inuyasha was beet by the time the class ended. Didn't anyone tell his sensei warm ups were supposed to be at the beginning of the class? Not the beginning **and** end.


	3. Class two and a date with the ER

Terms to know

Ke badachi- a stance where legs are equally apart and person is in a sitting position.

Inuyasha walked into the dojo early on Saturday. His classes were Monday, Wensday and Saturday.

His Sensei put him in the Monday and Wensday classes because it had fewer people, but the class was for advanced students. Not beginners.

"Take off the shoes."

Inuyasha turned around. His Sensei was standing there. The uniform top was black instead of white.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha said.

"It keeps the mats cleaner and I'll make you do more push ups if you don't listen to me. I might even make you clean the dojo." Sensei answered.

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha sneered.

"Want to test that theory?"

Inuyasha looked away. He was already in enough trouble. Grumbling Inuyasha did what he was told.

Inuyasha walked on to the mats then waited to be told what to do. He had to do the regular number of push-ups and sit-ups. Then Inuyasha had to run laps, normal. Sensei watched and forced Inuyasha to do regular push ups instead of the ones that he had been doing.

"Ok, the stance I'm going to teach you is called the Ke badachi stance." Inuyasha nodded his head. Then his Sensei gave him directions. "Spread your legs out and squat down in a sitting position." Inuyasha nodded and obeyed.

Inuyasha looked down at the floor. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. He sure got a surprise when he was hit in the face.

"I told you to block me. What happened? I can't have you zoning out like this." His Sensei explained.

Inuyasha looked at the wall. It embarrassed him that he zoned out and got punched for it.

"Look at me." Sensei ordered. Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "Now, I'm going to do that again. This time you're going to block me using inside block. You ready?" Inuyasha nodded his head.

Then when Sensei threw a punch at him he blocked it. Inuyasha couldn't believe it! He actually blocked a punch!

"Not bad. Next time put more force into the block."

Inuyasha learned four different blocks in one class. Inside block, outside block high block and low block. Inuyasha was pretty impressed with himself, until they got into kicks. Inuyasha kept messing up those; he didn't understand why it mattered to him so much. For some reason Inuyasha wanted to show he could do something right for once. He didn't want his Sensei to reject him like everyone else did.

"Nice, your almost ready for your first stripe."

"What?" Inuyasha was shocked, he thought that it would be awhile for him to be promoted to anything.

"Yep, all you need to learn is the basic blocking drill." Sensei answered.

Inuyasha looked at the clock. It was already noon, the class was over, and Sesshoumaru was waiting outside for him. Inuyasha bowed to his sensei then walked home with Sesshoumaru.

"You seemed to have had fun." Sesshoumaru noted.

"Yeah, and Sensei said I'm almost ready for my first stripe." Inuyasha answered.

'Some punishment,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'At least he's happy for once. It's been a long time since I've seen him smile.'

Inuyasha called Miroku and they talked for two hours before Sesshoumaru took the phone and ordered Inuyasha to go outside for awhile. He walked down the street and went over to the arcade. He walked inside the arcade and was shocked to see his Sensei playing video games. Inuyasha didn't know what to do his heart was pounding. Sensei was wearing a red tee shirt and black shorts. His hair was tied up in a ponytail, caressing down his back like a river.

Inuyasha had a huge hard on and he didn't even know he was blushing until his Sensei turned around.

"Inuyasha, are you ok? Your face is red."

"Yeah, I'm alright." Inuyasha replied. His Sensei looked at him with one eyebrow lifted.

"What did you just say?"

'Oh, right, no slang.' Inuyasha thought. "Yes, I'm alright Sensei."

"Koga," His Sensei answered. "I don't teach you anything here."

Before Inuyasha knew what he was saying he asked Koga something he never would have believed.

"Do you want have lunch with me?"

Koga looked at him then smiled, "Sure, I don't have any plans for today anyway. Plus, I know a diner not far from here that serves good cheeseburgers."

The two walked from the arcade down to the diner, which was half a mile away. Through out the entire walk Inuyasha stared mesmerized at Koga's deep blue eyes. Inuyasha couldn't explain it but he just wanted to run over to Koga and kiss him, those cherry lips were too tempting. Inuyasha didn't see the telephone pole until it was too late. Koga ran over to Inuyasha with worry.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you alright?" Inuyasha was knocked out cold; Koga picked him up in his arms and took him to the ER. Inuyasha woke up in a hospital bed with an I.V. stuck in his arm. The doctors had striped him and put him in scrubs.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked looking at the white walls. Koga was sitting in a chair next to Inuyasha's bed.

"You hit the phone pole and got knocked unconscious. I took you to the Emergency Room as fast as I could. You're going to be here for a couple of days, the doctors said they want to perform a CAT scan."

"Why does my ass hurt?"

"The doctors gave you three shots in the butt, two for pain and one for the concussion."

Inuyasha was forced to let the doctors perform a blood test, Koga had to hold him down because Inuyasha hated needles.


	4. Visit from an old friend

Authors note: I was actually in the hospital because I pulled a mussel in Karate a month ago, it inspired me to write this chapter for the story.

Inuyasha was grumbling about staying in the hospital over night but Koga wouldn't let him leave.

'Neither will the staff, who do they think they are? Doctors?'

"Inuyasha, you are staying here. Do I make myself clear?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Did you just 'whatever' me?" Inuyasha hung his head. "Well someone's doing extra pushups next class huh?"

Inuyasha decided to shut up for awhile. It was bad enough he was in a hospital he didn't want to make Koga angry as well. A nurse came in to check on Inuyasha and to her surprise he didn't fuss like he did last time. Koga sat next to him the entire time making sure he didn't cause trouble for the hospital staff.

"Why don't you go home? It's five thirty." Inuyasha pointed out.

"So you can run away? Not gunna happen bucko."

"Don't you have school or work tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope. Tomorrow's Sunday." Koga answered. "Five thirty? Shit!"

"Have something you forgot to do at home?"

"No, I forgot to call your brother."

Inuyasha laid back down on the bed, he decided he must have the worst luck in the world. He was five minutes from falling asleep when the door opened. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock it was

"Inuyasha! Are you ok!" The girl asked as she threw her arms around him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the black haired teen that was hugging him. "What are you doing here? You live in NYC. How did you get here to Port Arthur?"

"Inuyasha, I'm so happy you're ok!" Kagome cried. "I took the bus here."

"Ok, when did you get here?" Inuyasha rephrased.

"Last night. I had to rent a hotel room." Kagome answered. Koga cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry. Kagome this is Koga, my karate teacher." Inuyasha explained.

Koga lightly whapped Inuyasha on the back of the head with a scowl on his face. "I'm sorry my **boyfriend** is being so rude." Inuyasha blushed.

"So, you got finally got over my sister." Kagome smiled. She was happy; Inuyasha had been depressed and vengeful for along time since the gunfight in New York that took her elder sister's life.

Koga picked up his cell phone and called Seshoumaru, telling him what happened while Inuyasha caught up to speed with Kagome. Twenty minutes later a nurse walked in and Kagome had to leave. Inuyasha stared at the shot she held. The nurse asked him to lie on his stomach Koga was glaring at him with a 'DO IT NOW!' look so Inuyasha did as asked.

"I could have sliced her in half ya know." Inuyasha snorted.


	5. Sesshoumaru comes

Inuyasha stared at Koga. "Why did you call me your boyfriend?"

"What? Did you think I didn't notice?" Koga answered. "Wow, you are really dense, know that?"

"I'm, just not good with people, that's all." Inuyasha admitted.

Koga smiled, "Ya know, just because we're going out does not mean you'll get any special treatment during class." Inuyasha growled.

"Why not?'

"Because I'm fair too my students that's why." Koga replied.

Inuyasha rolled over on the bed, he had talked to Sesshoumaru and he was told that his brother would be coming. Inuyasha didn't want his brother to see him in a hospital gown but he really didn't have a say to it. Koga started to rub Inuyasha's back to calm him down. Inuyasha growled and Koga glared back smacking him on the nose.

"Be nice, I was just trying to calm you down."

"You didn't have to smack me wolf." Inuyasha argued.

"Oh, quit whining you overgrown puppy."

"What did you just call me you flee bitten wolf?" Inuyasha shot back.

"Hey, at least I am not the dog turd here." Koga remarked.

To any one watching them it would be like watching a sitcom. And to one such on looked, it caused him to roll his eyes at the pair.

"This is a hospital, not a brothel."

Both of them jumped at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice.

"When did you get here!" They both yelled in unison.

"I walked in just in time you hear all of your little lovers' spat. Unfortunately for me." He answered.

Koga quickly went back into the chair while Inuyasha pulled the covers up to his neck. Both were quiet after that then Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"I am not going to stay the night Inuyasha, I have work tomorrow, at noon you are going to be getting a CAT scan weather you like or not. You better not cause trouble or you will be grounded for the rest of the month. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered quietly.

"Good, I'm not going to put up with your attitude."

Koga once again started to rub Inuyasha'a back, Inuyasha was just about to yell at him. But it felt good, really good and it was helping Inuyasha fall asleep. Sleep, Inuyasha loved that word right now.

"Hey, you're not supposed to fall asleep on me." Koga stated.

"Leave him, I need to talk with you." Sesshoumaru stated gesturing to the hallway.


	6. Answers and worry

The Dojo and life are two different things Chapter Six.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" Koga asked Sesshoumaru once they were out in the hallway.

"I could care less if you are in a relationship with my brother, but if you hurt him, I will skin you alive." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Hurting him is something I will never do, unless I tell him to block a punch and he spaced out." Koga answered.

Sesshoumaru nodded agreeing with Koga's words. Then he turned to walk away to the front entrance. Koga never knew Sesshoumaru was so protective of Inuyasha.

"Wait! Sesshoumaru, chotto matteo!"

"Nani?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What happened to Inuyasha? Why did you move from New York down here to Texas?" Koga questioned.

Sesshoumaru sighed, he knew this was coming, "How did you find that out?"

"A friend of Inuyasha's called Kagome said that she go the bus from New York City to visit Inuyasha." Koga explained.

Sesshoumaru knew if he didn't explain it Inuyasha never would.

"We moved here, because of her death." Sesshoumaru told Koga.

"Whose?"

"Kikyo's." Sesshoumaru answered. "We originally lived in New York, Kikyo was Inuyasha's fiancé."

"But he's only sixteen!" Koga replied.

"But he was in love with her, I could see it in his eyes." Sesshoumaru answered. "Inuyasha had dated her for two years and both of them wanted to get married. Kikyo's grandmother Keade and I decided we would help them out with the wedding and a small apartment." Sesshoumaru paused.

"They were planning to have a daughter. Kikyo had always wanted a family of her own." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Who is Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Kikyo's younger sister." Sesshoumaru asked.

"What…happened to Kikyo?" Koga asked.

"She died, her old boyfriend, Onigumo, shot her out of jealousy. Some how he found out Kikyo was marrying Inuyasha, he shot her on the street, right in front of my little brother's eyes." Sesshoumaru explained.

Koga was put in shell shock by Sesshoumaru's words. He had no idea Inuyasha had gone through so much pain, had no idea how Inuyasha could be so strong after going through so much pain. Koga started to cry he couldn't help it.

"I had…no idea, I'm sorry I asked." Koga apologized.

"You are his boyfriend, he should not have kept this from you." Sesshoumaru answered emotionlessly.

Koga nodded his head then started to leave but Koga placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're so afraid of him being hurt again why are you letting me go out with him?" Koga asked.

"Because I have not seen him as happy as he is now since before Kikyo's death." Sesshoumaru replied.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall toward the front entrance. Koga went back into Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha was sound asleep. Koga sat down in the chair and started to stroke Inuyasha's long silver hair. It was hard for Koga to imagine how painful it must have been for Inuyasha to witness Kikyo's death. Koga scratched one of Inuyasha's fluffy white dog-ears.

"I won't let that happen again, I won't let anyone hurt you like that again." Koga vowed, "Never will that happen again. How can I help baby? How can I make you happy?"

Koga leaned down and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

Koga just stared at Inuyasha; he didn't leave the chair if he didn't have too. It was eleven in the morning when he woke up. Koga didn't remember even falling asleep. Inuyasha was sitting up in the hospital bed with the remote in his hand.

"Heh, sleeping beauty's finally up." Inuyasha remarked.

"Well, that's ironic considering you're the one who fell asleep at six." Koga answered.

"I'm so hungry." Inuyasha complained.

"Do you want me to go out ad get breakfast?" Koga asked.

"The dumb hospital staff won't let me eat because of the CAT scan in an hour." Inuyasha explained.

"Well then I guess you're out of luck." Koga answered. "But I'll take you out for lunch after you're released, ok? Just don't bang your head on anymore telephone poles anymore."

"Deal, but, what were you and my brother talking about last night?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you were asleep." Koga replied.

"I was, I woke up and saw you talking to Sess out in the hallway." Inuyasha admitted.

"He was just being overprotective." Koga stated.

"Why was he being overprotective?" Inuyasha asked.

"How should I know? He's your brother, not mine." Koga answered.

Inuyasha's stomach growled from lack of breakfast, Koga started laughing while Inuyasha just sulked.

"Come on, I'm not trying to be mean." Koga reassured.

"Doesn't look that way to me." Inuyasha teased.

"Then you need to get your eyes checked." Koga remarked.

Inuyasha crossed his arms then turned his head away from Koga in mock anger. Koga took the opportunity to scratch one of Inuyasha's ears. This caused Inuyasha to purr. Shocked, Koga drew his hand back.

"Come on, that felt good." Inuyasha whined.

"You're a dog, not a cat." Koga remarked.

"You didn't know dog demons purr?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I didn't." Koga admitted. "I was just shocked ok? I'm not a cat person to begin with."

"You don't have a cat?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, the only pet I have is a fish." Koga explained.

"A…fish?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yes, his name is Ginta." Koga answered.

"I'm starting to be afraid." Inuyasha joked.

"Shut up!" Koga shot back.

They went on like that for a few minutes until a pair of nurses came in with a stretcher.

"Inuyasha it's time for you're CAT scan." One of the nurses told him.

Inuyasha eyes grew wide. The nurses put him on the stretcher and Koga followed them. He walked up next to Inuyasha and Inuyasha grabbed his hand so hard he almost lost blood circulation.

"Inuyasha, it's just a large x-ray machine." Koga told him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're just taking a picture of that tick head of yours to see it there's anymore brain damage then before you hurt yourself." Koga teased.

"Who are you calling thick headed?" Inuyasha asked. "And if I die because they knock me out?"

"They won't knock you out." Koga answered. "Quit over-reacting." Koga rolled his eyes at his hospital phobic boyfriend.

"If I die I'll come back and haunt you." Inuyasha answered as he was pushed through a pair of double doors where his CAT scan would take place.

Koga leaned up against the wall, even if Inuyasha was going to be fine he couldn't help but worry. What if he really did get brain damage?

"He'll be fine. It's just a CAT scan." Koga told himself. For some odd reason Koga felt like one of the expecting fathers in those old black and white films. "He's a hanyou, he'll be fine."


	7. Movie night

Inuyasha was carried out on the stretcher and Koga followed him to his room. Inuyasha glared at Koga then sat down on the bed.

"Thought you said I wasn't gonna be hurt." Inuyasha sneered.

"What do you mean?"

"They gave me a shot in the ass." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh, whaaaa. Suck it up." Koga replied. "It's not the first and I guarantee it won't be the last."

"Thanks for** cheering** me **up** Koga!"

"Don't mention it! I'll be back in a minute." Koga walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To get your stuff, do want to stay in a paper dress until you get home?"

"Hell no! And you owe me lunch!" Inuyasha answered.

"Then be quiet." Koga answered as he walked out the door leaving a sulking puppy boy behind him.

Inuyasha checked out of the hospital and the two went out for lunch, though Inuyasha would never admit it the food was good and Koga kept his promise by paying for it.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Koga asked.

"I think I'm just gonna head home." Inuyasha answered.

"You ok?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Hey!"

Inuyasha turned around.

" I better see you in class tomorrow." Koga declared.

"Alright, I'll be there." Inuyasha answered.

Inuyasha opened the door to his house and saw a note on the fridge. It was from his older brother.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Due to the amount of paperwork I have to finish I'm going to be staying overnight at the office. Do not call me unless you are on the brink of death. There's money on the counter so you can order pizza. _

Sesshoumaru 

"Great, thanks Niisan." Inuyasha said sarcasm dripping from his lips. "You are just ooh so loving to me."

Inuyasha reluctantly sat on the couch. "Great, now what do I do?" Then he came up with an idea. "I could call Koga over."

Inuyasha rummaged through the kitchen until he found the business card to his karate school. It had his boyfriend's cell phone number on it and he was quick to dial it.

"Hello- "

"Hey Koga." Inuyasha interrupted before he could say anything else. "I'm bored, Fluffy is at work. Do you want to rent a movie and watch it at my place? We have a plasma screen."

"You do?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, fifty three inch. I haven't seen Texas Chain Saw Massacre yet." Inuyasha told him.

"I am not watching that!" Koga yelled. "We're IN Texas! You'll give me nightmares for a month!"

"Cool!" Inuyasha laughed. "Come on, that happened in the Seventy's. Tom Mason is dead by now."

"Who?"

"Tom Mason, the murderer who caused the event in the first place." Inuyasha explained.

"No!"

"Come on."

"Hell No!"

"Please. It's supposed to be really good!"

Koga, unfortunately for him, caved.


	8. Can I stay the night?

Koga walked home that night with a sick feeling in his stomach. Inuyasha had convinced him to watch the movie. I was a horrible think and Koga didn't think he could make himself dinner. It was a pritty graphic horror movie. Oh well, it made Inuyasha happy. Koga unlocked the door to the dojo took his shoes of then went upstairs to his apartment. He looked aroung the living room then decided to lay down on the couch. The moment he laid down though his phone rang.

"Hello?" Koga answered.

"Um...Koga," Inuyasha's voice was small.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"No, but, can I stay the night with you?" He asked.

"Are you ok?" Koga asked again."You sound scared."

"I'm okay. I...can I tell you when I get there?"

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Koga offered.

"No I'll be alright." Inuyasha answered. "I'll see you in a bit."

Koga hung up the phone, that conversation had to fall under one of the weirdest he'd ever had.

Inuyasha walked down the street to the dojo, his feet were cold and even though he was in Texas, he was wearing a sweater to keep himself from getting sick. His face was red and wet with the rain water that continually poured down on him. 'Finally.' He thought as he saw the dojo come in sight. He walked in then walked strait upstairs and knocked on the door. Koga opened it up then sighed when he saw Inuyasha dripping wet.

"At the very least couldn't you have taken your shoes off first?" Koga asked.

"Oops. Sorry Koga, I forgot." Inuyasha said slipping the sneakers off his feet.

"Alright, come in, I want to talk to you." Koga let Inuyasha inside and led him to the couch.

'What did I do wrong?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

He looked around the apartment, it was small but it wasn't cluttered, the living room walls were a nice cream color and on top of the bookself near the window Inuyasha could see the fish Koga had mentioned. Koga sat down arcoss from Inuyasha in the blue arm chair, handing Inuyasha a cup of black tea he narrowed his eyes a little at he boyfriend.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked avoiding his gaze.

"You were fine when I left your house and then you call me asking to stay the night. Look at me Inuyasha. What's wrong?" Koga answered slightly annoyed.

Inuyasha kept his head turned away. "I...I was just scared, okay?"

Having enough of Inuyasha avoiding his questions Koga got up from his chair walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his chin.

"Don't lie to me. There's something wrong and I'm rightfully worried about you."

Inuyasha sighed, it was stupid that he came here, he should have just stayed home.

"She, she died on a night like this. Ever since then I can't be alone during a thunder storm."

Koga grabbed Inuyasha into a hug, had he known he wouldn't have even left Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha just hid his face in Koga's shoulder.

"You're okay, you should have told me. Just promse me you won't walk somewhere in a thunderstorm again."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Becuase Texas is a part of Tornado ally. Didn't you know that?" Koga answered seriously. "Now that we've settled that, the bathrooms the first door on the right in the hallway. Go take a shower so you won't get sick. I'll grab you some clothes."

"I don't need one." Inuyasha replied hotly, he hated it when people gave him orders.

"I'm not giving you a choice, keep it up with the additude and this will be the only night you'll ever send here."

Reluctently Inuyasha did as he was told.


End file.
